


Рождество

by cherik_and_fassavoy, Malahit



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015<br/>Таймлайн - после «Дней минувшего будущего»</p>
    </blockquote>





	Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Таймлайн - после «Дней минувшего будущего»

Угомонить раззадоренных предвкушением праздника учеников удалось ближе к ночи. Детей отправили по кроватям, взрослые последовали их примеру, ведь завтра всех ждал ранний подъем, и школа погрузилась в тишину. Но отголоски детской радости и ожидания сказки все еще звенели у Чарльза в сознании и наполняли теплом. Он последний раз окинул разумом особняк, проверяя, все ли в порядке, и открыл двери в свои комнаты.

Расширенный специально для коляски дверной проем давно не раздражал, как когда-то — одним своим видом, Чарльз привык — снова. Послание из будущего и то, что произошло тогда, уже больше двух лет назад, дало силы смириться и идти вперед. А теперь, с учениками, и вовсе некогда было предаваться унынию.

Чарльз улыбнулся, вспоминая ужин. Звон посуды, несмолкающие разговоры, перетекающие от одного конца стола к другому, и детский смех, звонкий и переливистый — ощущение настоящего дома, как тогда, в самом начале, когда этот особняк впервые перестал казаться слишком огромным и пустым.

Закрыв за собой двери, Чарльз развернул коляску и нахмурился: какое-то странное, непривычное, но смутно знакомое ощущение зудело на краю сознания. Он двинулся к спальне — и остановился на полпути: узнал, но не мог поверить.

— Эрик?

Чарльз затаил дыхание, пытаясь услышать чужое, найти подтверждение тому, что не ошибся. Сзади раздались тихие шаги, и он обернулся, уже уверенный, кого увидит.

— Давно не виделись, Чарльз.

— Эрик, что ты здесь дела — а-а! — Чарльз оказался в воздухе так резко, что невольно вскрикнул от испуга и вцепился в плечи Эрика.

Под руками оказалась не ожидаемая броня, а плотная ткань пальто. Чарльз сосредоточился на ощущении теплой руки, надежно обхватившей спину чуть выше поясницы, и медленно перевел дыхание.

— Какого черта? — возмутился он, когда уверился, что голос не сорвется.

— Закрой глаза, — невпопад ответил Эрик.

— Что? Зачем? — спросил Чарльз, недоуменно посмотрев на него. Эрик словно смешался, потеряв часть уверенности, с которой начал разговор, но взгляда не отвел.

— Просто закрой глаза. Поверь мне. Как раньше.

Чарльз еще несколько секунд всматривался в его лицо, а потом выполнил просьбу. Одну руку он переместил с плеча Эрика на грудь, то ли чувствуя, то ли воображая под ладонью беспокойное, быстрое сердцебиение. И тихо, но так, чтобы Эрик услышал, добавил:

— Я и сейчас верю.

Эрик выдохнул резко, будто бы пораженно, но проверять Чарльз не стал, по-прежнему держа телепатию в узде. А потом они куда-то двинулись, звякнула оконная щеколда, стукнули, открываясь, рамы, и с улицы ворвался холодный воздух. Чарльз поежился и теснее прижался к Эрику.

Ощущение полета застало врасплох — Чарльз едва не распахнул глаза, не дожидаясь разрешения. Мороз щипал щеки, нос и уши, холод пробирался под одежду — теплую, но все же не предназначенную для такой погоды. Долго оставаться на улице Чарльз бы не смог, но пока было терпимо.

— Можешь открывать, — сказал Эрик через некоторое время.

Чарльз распахнул глаза и задохнулся, потрясенно разглядывая открывшуюся картину. Внизу расстилалось черно-белое полотно заснеженной территории школы, лес и озеро, замерзшее у берегов, будто темное зеркало в ледяной раме. Вокруг громады особняка светились точки фонарей, сама же школа стояла припорошенной снегом темной глыбой — свет в своих комнатах Чарльз включить так и не успел.

— Сегодня ведь Рождество, — голос Эрика оторвал Чарльза от расстилавшегося под ногами вида. — Я знаю, что этот праздник важен для вас. Для тебя.

Чарльз удивленно моргнул и посмотрел на Эрика, тот был серьезен и спокоен, но взгляд казался нехарактерно робким. Медленно паззл сложился в единую картину, и Чарльз улыбнулся.

— Останешься на пару партий? — спросил он, снова переводя взгляд на черно-белую, как разбросанные шахматные фигуры, землю.


End file.
